


Birthday Cake

by WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, it's fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething/pseuds/WriteUntilTheWordsMeanSomething
Summary: It's Lucy's birthday and Waytt makes breakfast in bed.





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone upset two of the goats and this is how I cheer them up. So you can hate it all you like, but they need it and who am I to deny someone their needs.   
> Requested by: Two of the goats

When Lucy woke, Wyatt’s side of the bed was empty, the sheets still warm. Smiling indulgently, she stretched, pulling one of his pillows closer and inhaling his scent. It had been a year of waking up in the same bed, and still, Lucy grew excited by the realisation that they had a lifetime left to do so.   
“Fido, no,” Wyatt hissed as their bedroom door was slowly pushed open by their tabby cat. Lucy laughed as he sauntered towards the bed, leaping onto the pillows and pushing his face into Lucy’s forehead.   
“I still can’t believe you called the cat Fido,” she sighs, pushing away the cat’s affection as Wyatt walks into the room, carrying a tray laden down with breakfast.  
“Better than Lincoln or Churchill,” he smiles.   
“Churchill is a lovely name for a cat,” she argues, pushing herself upright as he places the tray to her left and quickly slides onto the space beside her.   
“Says the historian,” he teases in between kissing her cheek. “Also, Happy Birthday.”  
“Is that why there’s cake on the tray?”  
“No, that’s for the cat,” he explains with full seriousness. “He’s on a strict diet for his wedding.”  
“Is he?”  
“Yes Mrs Logan he is,” Wyatt beams and she’s struck stupid by the sheer joy in his eyes.   
“I’m not Mrs. Logan just yet. And let’s be clear, we’re having a double-barrelled surname. I refuse to be called Lucy Logan for the rest of my life.”  
“Lucy Logan- Preston?” He offers.  
“I thought it would be Lucy Preston – Logan?” She asks, admiring the single rose Wyatt placed in a small vase.   
“Once it’s you I’m marrying, you can have whatever surname you like, Luce,” he murmurs, reaching up to kiss her. She smiled, her whole body melting into the feeling of his lips on hers. Her stomach, however, protested with a loud growl. “You hungry?” He chuckled, chastely kissing her again.   
“Yes, but I only want the cake,” she admitted, taking the plate burdened with two large slices. “Feel free to have the rest.” She gestured to the remaining bowl of yoghurt, fruit and granola, her usual breakfast. He’d added some coffee and a few slices of toast for himself.   
“You’re hilarious,” he said dryly, picking up a fork and taking a section from one of the slices.   
“It’s why you're marrying me isn’t it?” She raises an eyebrow, not bothering with a fork as she lifts chocolate cake with her fingers and takes a bite.   
“Among other reasons,” he chuckles. “Coffee?”  
“Please,” she smiles as Fido tries to steal some of the toast. Wyatt bats him away. Lucy laughs when the cat huffs, jumping off the bed and stalks into the hallway. “He’s going to bite your shoelaces,” she sighs.   
“I hid my shoes,” Wyatt says proudly, only to be promptly followed by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground and Fido’s claws tearing into fabric. “The bastard,” Wyatt mutters but doesn’t move, passing Lucy her mug of coffee as she finishes the last of the cake and starts into his slice.   
“What’s the plan for today?” She asks, knowing from last year’s birthday he likely has every activity already scribbled onto a timetable.   
“There’s a screening of A Philadelphia Story happening later tonight. I’ve dinner reservations booked for before then. Before that? The farmers market you like is happening in the next town. Or we could go to that book store coffee shop thing you like.”  
“Barnes and Noble?” She laughs.   
“No the other one you found,” he sighs. “They’d the whole section on cars and-"  
“So that’s why you remembered it,” she grins, brushing hair from his face. He gives her a boyish smirk. Fido yowls from the kitchen but neither of them go to check on him.   
“I was also thinking we could just stay here until diner,” Wyatt murmurs, taking the almost empty plate of cake from her hands, and the mug of coffee. “You, me, an obnoxious cat and a shut bedroom door.”  
“Limiting ourselves to just one room? Might get boring,” she muses as he pulls her so she is lying down. She laughs, watching him move on top of her.   
“There’s always other rooms,” he suggests. “Kitchen? Living room? Bathroom? Utility room?”  
“Fido won’t leave us alone in the utility room,” she sighs. “Unless we turn the washing machine on.”  
“Now isn’t that an idea?” He purrs, capturing her lips in his. “Imagine it?”  
“I probably shouldn’t,” she groans, winding her arms around his neck and wrapping a leg around his waist.

Of course, that move is what causes the duvet to shift and the tray, glass vase and all, go tumbling to the ground.   
“Ignore it,” Wyatt pleads, hands already roaming across her naked body. “Please. It’ll be fine until we’re done.”  
“What if the cat walks in?”  
“He’s not an idiot Lucy. He’ll avoid the glass.”  
“And if he doesn’t?” She challenges, surprising him when she sits upright. Suddenly he’s straddling her body instead of hovering above it, defeat in his eyes.  
“I’ll get the brush and pan then,” he sighs, kissing her forehead.   
“Would you bring some more cake back as well?” She calls as he walks out the door.   
“Only because I love you,” he murmurs, briefly walking back into the room to take the plate with him. 

They stumble into their apartment later that night, Wyatt’s lips against her’s, his hands pushing at the red dress she wore until it reveals more of her thighs to him. Fido greets them with a meow and Wyatt briefly mutters at him to piss off.   
“You should be nicer to the cat,” she sings as he lifts her in one clean move.   
“He should be nicer to me,” Wyatt argues, walking them into the utility room. She shudders at the temperature change and sudden darkness.  
“Sex? In here?” She breaks away from his kiss, so he can clearly see the confusion in her eyes. Wyatt grins, setting her down on the washing machine before turning it on.   
“Cat won’t disturb us in here will he?” He smirks as she spreads her legs and he walks between them, the noise of the washing machine quickly surrounding them.  
“This is why I’m marrying you.”  
“For sex on the washing machine? If I’d known that- “  
“No,” she sighs. “Because I love you and all your weird ideas.”   
“I’ll remember that the next time you complain about my cooking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Yes, the birthday cake was chocolate.


End file.
